<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hands by Magical_Girl_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849895">Two Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_04/pseuds/Magical_Girl_04'>Magical_Girl_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, Legend (Linked universe) is a softy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Polyamory, uh if i think of anything else I'll add it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_04/pseuds/Magical_Girl_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who? Who’s waiting for me?”</p>
<p>“Marin.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyone know whose Hyrule we’re in?” Time asks the group once everyone has recovered from the dizziness that comes with walking through one of the dark portals.</p>
<p>It affects some of them worse than others.</p>
<p>For example Twilight tends to get a really bad headache, everyone’s pretty sure it’s because he’s not really used to magic of any kind. </p>
<p>Oddly enough Four also seems to be badly affected by them, which is a mystery to all of them. Of course they don’t realise that whenever he walks through one of those blasted portals he starts to split apart, never enough to separate into different bodies, but enough to bring out the colours.</p>
<p>On the other end of the spectrum of Links you have Time and Wild who are completely unaffected. Time because he’s gone through these sorts of things too often for them to have any effect and Wild because, well it just doesn’t affect him, it probably has to do with all that shrine hopping. </p>
<p>Legend and Warriors are also pretty unaffected, having both gone through similar experiences on their journeys.</p>
<p>Hyrule, Wind and Sky just tend to get dizzy, Hyrule almost always throws up, but other than that they’re pretty much fine. </p>
<p>The others all look around, answering the oldest hero with a chorus of no’s.</p>
<p>“It feels kinda familiar but it’s not mine,” Hyrule spoke up. </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s my Hyrule, my house is nearby,” Legend answers after scrutinising the woods around him. </p>
<p>“Oh let’s go! I wanna meet that weird merchant guy again!” Wind shouts excitedly.</p>
<p>Everyone looks to Time, their unofficial leader. He thinks it over before responding, “I don’t see any harm in it, Legend, lead the way.”</p>
<p>Legend huffs at not getting a say in any of this, but moves to the front anyway. He wouldn’t admit it in front the ragtag group of heroes but he was happy at the thought of seeing Ravio again. Without realising it, his lips lifted into a small smile. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Hyrule staring at him, he immediately drops the smile into his usual frown but the damage was done, Hyrule smirks at him, calling him out for being a softie without using any words. </p>
<p>-------------<br/>
After a surprisingly short walk through the forest, the group reach Legend’s house.</p>
<p>As they get closer they realise that Ravio is waiting outside and he looks somewhat nervous. The links start to worry about what could be wrong, so they all rush forward, stopping in front of the house.  </p>
<p>“Link,” Ravio greets, looking straight at Legend, ignoring everyone else.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Legends asks, if he wasn’t worried before, he was now. Ravio only called him Link if something serious was happening. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not that somethings wrong…” He takes a deep breath, summoning some courage. “Link, there’s someone waiting in there for you. I just wanted to warn you.” Everyone except Ravio tenses, is it an enemy? a friend? Will they need to fight?</p>
<p> “Who? Who’s waiting for me?”</p>
<p>“Marin.”</p>
<p>Immediately after hearing those two syllables Legend froze up. </p>
<p>“What - How?” He barely stutters out.</p>
<p>“Go inside and talk to her. She’ll explain everything.”<br/>
Legend deftly nods and stumbles inside the house, Ravio closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>The other links all turn to Ravio “What’s happening?” Hyrule asks worriedly, Legend had never said anything about someone called ‘Marin’, though to be fair he hadn’t really told them anything about his adventures. He was quite closed off about them, all they knew was that he’d been on a bunch of them, and that was only because Hyrule knew the legends of well, Legend. </p>
<p>Ravio backs up a bit, putting his hands in front of his chest, almost like a surrender. “Oh it’s nothing bad! It’s just… an old friend of Links… it’s kinda complicated but basically we’ve thought she was dead for years now…”</p>
<p>“Oh.” The Links visibly relax, knowing that their brother is ok, although they are still worried for him. </p>
<p>“A-Anyway! We’ll probably be out here for a while, so…” Ravio trails off, not sure what to say.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a pack of cards.” Warriors states pulling said pack out of his bag, drawing all the attention to himself. He had met Marin during his wars, she was a kind girl who, surprisingly, packed quite a punch, she had told him stories of a boy who washed up on her island, a boy she claims to have fallen in love with who inspired her to really go out and explore the world. He didn’t expect that that boy would be the grumpy veterin of their group, but he understood that they’d definitely want some time to figure things out, so for now, he would play his part and keep the others entertained. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Legend deftly nods and stumbles inside the house, Ravio closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Sitting right there on his bed, is her. She was really there. Marin was really there.</p>
<p>Tears come rushing forward to his eyes, waiting but not falling yet.</p>
<p>“Are-” He takes a deep breath, trying to steady his voice, but ultimately failing as it still comes out as shaky as he feels. “-Are you really real?” You’re not just another dream?” Legend asks, his desperation clinging to every word that left his mouth.  </p>
<p>“Yes.” She breathes out. “Yes, yes I am, I’m real, I’m not a dream. I’m real. And you’re real too.”</p>
<p>Legend lets the damn that was holding back his tears burst as he runs up to Marin and pulls her into his arms, holding her in the tightest hug he has ever given. He can feel the shoulder of his tunic getting soaked as Marin let’s her tears loose as well. </p>
<p>After what feels like forever - although it was probably only a few minutes - the two break apart, firmly clasping each other's hands. </p>
<p>“How?” Legend asks, letting that single word carry all his feelings of disbelief.</p>
<p>“The Windfish. He can’t create people. Koholint isn’t real, it never was. But everyone that was there, they are, we are. I, I thought you were a part of the dream. I mean, you were way too good to be true. But-” She gulps, breathing in air to try and calm herself, “-But I talked to the Windfish, and he explained everything to me. He told me where you would be, so I came. I got sidetracked for a bit, but eventually I made it here. You weren’t home but Ravio explained that you were on some kind of quest and that you would have to come back here at some point, so I waited.”  </p>
<p>Legend couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not just Marin, but everyone was real. They were real and ok and he hadn’t essentially killed a whole island.</p>
<p>Relief and happiness and so many emotions he hadn’t felt genuinely in years wash over him like a waterfall.</p>
<p>He grins, tears still running down his face as he pulls Marin into a hug again, psychically confirming he was holding her in his arms and she was real. </p>
<p>This time they broke apart a lot later.</p>
<p>Having finally calmed down, Legend realises that he’s left the group outside.</p>
<p>“Crap, I need to go let the others in.” Marin just looks at him confusedly and watches as he opens the door to let in 8 unfamiliar boys and ravio.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Once everyone is inside and not touching anything, thank you very much, Legend goes back to where Marin stands, clasping his hand in hers as he turns to the group.</p>
<p>“This is Time, Twilight, Warriors, Wind, Sky, Wild, Four and Hyrule.” He motions to each member as he introduces them. “They’re my-” He struggles to find a word to describe the boys standing in front of him. They were all different versions of the same spirit, a copy of a copy, and they were his brothers. He had tried to distance himself from them at first, it was dangerous to get close to others. But they warmed their way into his heart. Deciding he couldn’t possibly express all that in one word, he simply goes with, “-companions”  </p>
<p>“Everyone this is Marin, she’s my…”</p>
<p>He pauses and looks at her, “Hopefully my girlfriend? If that’s alright? I mean it’s totally fi-”</p>
<p>He gets cut off of his rambling before he can really start going by Marins lips pressing against his own. </p>
<p>The kiss is amazing, Marins lips feel so soft and even though she’s been away from it for quite a while, her lips taste faintly like the salt from the sea. It is not the sweet taste of strawberries that she had on Koholint, this is real, this isn’t an ideal dream, and that makes it all the more perfect, it almost feels like fireworks are going off in the background. But before he knows it, she’s pulling away and the kiss is over. </p>
<p>Not quite processing what just happened, Legend turns a furious shade of red and, honestly, he kinda breaks. He can’t seem to get out any words, all that’s leaving his mouth is unintelligible stutters.</p>
<p>“Hello I’m Marin and I’m Link’s girlfriend, nice to meet you.” She smiles innocently as if she hadn’t just broken the poor rat man.</p>
<p>The Links are in various states of amusement, with Warriors practically on the ground he’s cackling so much, though Wind isn’t too far behind him.</p>
<p>“Marin! You can’t just-!” Legend begins shouting once he breaks out his stupor.</p>
<p> “What? I’m not allowed to just kiss my boyfriend?” She teases, once again breaking Legend, because wow, he really gets to call this amazing girl his girlfriend.  </p>
<p>Honestly, poor rat man, he’s just not used to all these emotions. </p>
<p>Ravio smiles softly at the scene, he knows how much they both mean to each other, having spent significant time with both of them.</p>
<p>But something felt wrong.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a sort of ache somewhere in his chest, like something was being torn apart inside him. </p>
<p>He just can’t figure out how or why he feels like this. </p>
<p>Ravio tries to figure it out for a moment but in the end he decides to just brush it off, at least for now, he doesn’t want to ruin the happy atmosphere, and there’s not a chance he could risk wiping that bright smile off Links face.</p>
<p>So for now he just plasters on a fake smile and laughs along with everyone else.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>The bad feeling never left his chest, in fact it felt like it had grown and spread throughout him, making his whole being ache.</p>
<p>And every time he saw Link and Marin together it seemed to get worse. </p>
<p>He was just idly counting his rupees when it dawned on him.</p>
<p>Ravio was in love with Link.</p>
<p>How in Hylia’s name had he not realised this sooner! </p>
<p>The two of them were pretty close, Ravio would bargain that they were practically dating, just without the kissing parts. They lived together, they had their own jokes, they’d even shared a bed for dins sake! </p>
<p>...But none of that matters now. Because Link has Marin and they belong together, Ravio wouldn’t even dream of getting between them. </p>
<p>Well great, he’s basically back to square one. He now knows the cause of his pain but he still can’t do anything about it. That makes him feel even worse.</p>
<p>Maybe he can just wait a while and the feelings will go away?</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>So unsurprisingly that wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Ravio just felt worse and worse, it had gotten to a point where everyone could tell that he wasn’t ok. </p>
<p>Having caught Ravio moping for the third time that day, Legend grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the house, Marin following behind. She hadn’t known Ravio for too long but in the short time they had lived together she had come to care for him and she didn’t like seeing him this upset. </p>
<p>Ravio himself didn’t seem too happy to be dragged away, he seemed a bit disgruntled at the action, but Legend didn’t really give a shit right now. One of his closest friends was obviously not doing well yet he hadn’t reached out to anyone, he needed to know what in hylia was making Ravio feel like this so that he could personally punt it into the sky. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He asks maybe a bit too bluntly. </p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“I asked you what’s wrong, you’re obviously not ok, so come on, spit it out.” </p>
<p>Ravio was panicking now, what was he supposed to say? He couldn’t just come out and tell Link that he likes him. But he couldn’t make something up either, Link would be able to tell that he was lying. </p>
<p>Oh Hylia what was he meant to do? </p>
<p>Thankfully Marin steps in. </p>
<p>“C’mon sea bunny, you can’t force him to open up if he doesn’t want to.”</p>
<p>Legend sighs heavily in response and turns slightly to face Marin. “I know that! But-”</p>
<p>“I get it, you’re worried, I am too, but there’s not much we can do unless he wants our help.”</p>
<p>While Ravio was somewhat annoyed at Legend and Marin talking about him like he wasn't right in front of them, he was also glad that he got a chance to take a breath and sort out his emotions. </p>
<p>Now the three of them we’re all just standing at the back of the house, Marin and Legend had stopped arguing, going silent as stone, as the trio waited for something to happen.</p>
<p>Eventually Ravio speaks up. </p>
<p>“I, uh, look, I’m not sure how exactly to say this, and you'll; probably hate me-” Legend sends him a sharp look which practically says ‘I could never hate you idiot’. Ravio decides to brush that off for now, as sweet as it was, it didn’t calm any of his fears.</p>
<p> “-but I, well I,” Ravio takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“The thing is, Link you’re amazing, and wonderful, and you’re really sweet and soft even though you act like you don’t care, and I, I think I love you, but you have Marin and you two are amazing and you look so happy and I really don’t want to ruin that and I’m really sorry if this ruins everything between us I-!” </p>
<p>Ravio cuts himself off as tears run down his face and his breathing starts to quicken, preventing him from getting out another word.</p>
<p>Immediately both Marin and Legend are by his side, rubbing his back and trying to comfort and calm him down. They gently lower him, so he’s sitting down</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok, deep breaths, deep breaths.” </p>
<p>Ravio follows along to Legends surprisingly soothing voice, breathing in and out.</p>
<p>After a while spent just breathing, Ravio manages to calm down. He looks up at Marin and Link and starts to tear up again, they definitely hated him now. </p>
<p>“Hey hey hey, we don’t hate you bun,” Legend states calmly, after seeing Ravio’s expression.</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“No buts, neither of us could ever hate you.” Marin doesn’t even need to look at Legend to know her statement is true for both of them. </p>
<p>Ravio looks up in awe at these two amazing people, who for some reason, weren’t upset with him even though he kinda threatened to put a spike through they’re relationship, and smiles.</p>
<p>They both smile back at him before turning to look at each other, they seem to have a conversation with just their eyes alone before turning back to Ravio.</p>
<p>“You do realise that I have two hands, right?” </p>
<p>“Huh, wha-” before Ravio can get the words out his mouth, he’s interrupted by Marin. </p>
<p>“Hey! I have two hands too!” </p>
<p>“But he said he likes me!” </p>
<p>Now Ravio was really confused, it sounded like Link and Marin were arguing over him, but that couldn’t be right, right? </p>
<p>A few more retorts fly over his head and he realises that, yes, they are arguing over him. </p>
<p>His face breaks into a huge grin and he feels his cheeks warming up. </p>
<p>“I have two hands as well.”</p>
<p>The two turn back to him and smile, because obviously they don’t have to over complicate it, they all have enough space for each other. Legend and Marin pull Ravio back up from the ground, keeping his hands tightly clasped in theirs as they reach for each other's hands as well.</p>
<p>Standing in a circle, all holding hands, the three feel at peace, like they’re a jigsaw that’s finally been put together.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>After a while of just being in each other's presence, the three walk back round to the front of the house, where the rest of the links are partaking in various activities, be it playing cards, cleaning armour, sharpening weapons or climbing up the apple tree. </p>
<p>Legend clears his throat, bringing attention to himself, “I’d like to reintroduce you to my friends here-” A few of the links looked confused, they already knew Ravio and Marin, why did they need to ‘meet’ them again? The more romantically aware links could understand where this was going. </p>
<p>“-This is Marin and Ravio, We’re all dating.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks for reading my first fic! I've always been kinda scared to write a fic cuz I'm worried that I'll get the characterisation wrong, but I decided to just go for it, so here we are! Any constructive criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>